Aidou Cross
by manga'slover1996
Summary: What if it was Aidou not Yuuki.


(I don't own Vampire Knight but if I did I would be rich.)

P.S. soz if I don't refer all the time in the right POV

Aidou Cross and his partner/step brother Zero were on night patrol. They were 'perfects' which are two students who go around making sure the Night Class were safe from being exposed by the Day Class. The Night Class were vampire's made up of Yuki Kuran, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, Shiki Senri, Rima Tohya, Ichijou Takuma, Seiren and some others.

I was passing a corridor when I saw Yuki and Ruka waving at me. Yuki had a big goofy grin spread across her face and Ruka looked like she wanted to eat me." Hello Aidou, your not working too hard are you?" Yuuki said frowning a bit. "No, not at all Yuki-sama" I could feel my face heating up. "Oh Aidou-kunnnnn, I missed you." Ruka whined. I just laughed nervously and said a quick good bye then went on my way guarding the school. That night I only thought about Yuki.

It was Saturday and Aidou was walking around when he spotted Yuki by the pond dipping her feet into the water.

When Aidou was in hearing rang she turned around and gave him a blinding smile. "Hi Aidou-kun." Aidou's heart betted faster and louder and his breath caught. "Uh, hi, uh, Yuki-sama." Aidou stuttered. Yuuki grinned. "No need to be so formal Aidou-kun." It took Aidou a while to process her words. "Offcourse, Yuki-Chan." Aidou sat down beside her and dipped his feet into the water too.

They talked in till it was time to go. They didn't see or talk to each other in till SCHOOL FIELD TRIP!

"Okay kids lets go on a…. picnic…." Everyone sweat dropped at the chairman but didn't complain and got on the bus. It took an hour and a half to get to the park. All of the day class students rushed out first leaving the night class to come out in an orderly manner. Yuki came out last pushing up her umbrella. "Oh my, the sun is really bright today." Yuki whined while holding the umbrella closer to her. The other night class members had set up a rug with cushions scattered on it. Pain turned around and called. "Kuran-sama, you can sit down now." But Yuki wasn't there. Every one turned when they heard a giggle. There on the swinging was Yuki Kuran looking as the ground came closer than went so far away. "Please Kuran-sama, don't look at the ground while," Pain was cut of by a whimper from Yuki. Yuki was now on the ground rubbing her wrist. The night students rushed to her side. "Are you alright Yuki-sama?" panicked Ruka. Yuki looked up and smiled. "Yep, just fine." She said getting up wincing at the perisher she put on her wrist.

The sun had become brighter and warmer making the night class students wince, let out tiny hisses or cover their eyes and groan. You could find most of the night class under trees, under umbrella's, drinking water with tablets or under a tree holding an umbrella and drinking water with tablets. Yuki was standing like a statue under her umbrella glairing at the glair of the sun on the ground. One of the day class girls ran up to her and grabbed her umbrella and ran off again. Yuki put her hand in a defensive way towards the sun tears streaming down her face and teeth gritted. All of the night class ran calling her name while Yuki crumpled to the floor. Before the night class could get to her Aidou picked her up and carried her away to a little cottage that he had found only a few hours ago.

Yuki side slumping into a chair placed in a dark corner. "Thank you Aidou-kun." Aidou just blushed. "No, really it was nothing." Yuki got up and made her way slowly over to Aidou and straddled his lap, putting her hands around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you now what?" Yuki sighed making Aidou shiver. "What?" He whispered back. "I love you." And with that Yuki lost consciences.

Yuki didn't wake up for another day and a half. When she finally woke she was put strait to bed for another two days with extra blood tablets. Aidou had been sending flowers to her door. Blood red roses her favourite. Aidou was getting nerves when he hadn't seen Yuki for two weeks in till he came back to his room after guard duty. Yuki was there lying on his bed.

She was spread out on my bed. The necklace I had bought her adorning her neck. I walked over to my bed and sat down lifting her into my lap and cradling her head in the crook of my neck. "I was worried about you." I whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry; they won't let me out of my room." Her pale fingers were running through my blond hair. "You said they won't let you out of your room but you're here." She lifted her head up and gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I kind of sneaked out, if they find out I'm dead meet," she paused for a minute "But you're worth it." And with that she kissed me. I didn't want this to ever end but I knew she was still unwell so I let her curl up beside me and we both drifted off to sleep.

I don't know if I should keep it like this or go on. If you would like to share your opinion on whether I should go on in this, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
